


Festive Fire

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And you are impressed, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Negan is trying his best to impress you, with how quickly he can ruin things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Not knowing how to get closer to the Reader, Negan throws a festive party to impress them.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Male Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/Original Character(s), Negan/You, Negan/oc, Negan/reader
Series: Christmas Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Festive Fire

Being the youngest member of the Saviors sure had its perks. You just happened to had not found any yet.

Everyone was constantly checking up on your work and you had to put 150% of effort into everything for them to notice. Besides, you hated that you weren’t allowed to go out by yourself. Pricks like Dwight or Simon could leave and come back whenever the pleased, but you had to stay inside for safety reasons. If that wasn’t enough, despite being an adult, everyone seemed to treat you like a brat.

There was one redeeming thing in all of this: Negan. You wouldn’t have expected him to treat you seriously, because he didn’t behave in that way with anyone. You could sense something was going on between the two of you but didn’t have enough courage to act upon it and take the first step.

You didn’t know that whatever was left of holiday traditions after the apocalypse would change that.

When Negan announced you would be holding a festive dinner this year, thanks to a new member to your group, you felt confused. It seemed like a waste of resources but you wouldn’t dare to question his authority. He knew what he was doing. For the most part. But even more shocking, you were invited to his private afterparty. And the list of guests was rather short - consisting of Negan himself, Lucille and you. You went there, baffled and a little bit scared. And you definitely weren’t expecting to find him in his room, all cheery and decorating a very poor-looking tree.

“(Y/N), just in time! Come on inside and make yourself at home!” he exclaimed happily. You walked into his room, hugging yourself and trying to not look as stressed as you felt.

“Wow,” you whispered, looking at the glass baubles, garlands and candles lighting up the tree. “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it?” Negan asked, standing right next to you. You felt his shoulders gently rubbing yours and the sensation sent a shiver down your spine.

“I do,” you admitted. “But what’s the purpose of all of this?”

“Well, my dear, to lift my people’s morale. And to impress a very special person in my ranks,” he winked at you and smirked.

You felt a well-known warmth spreading across your face as you tried to conceal a huge smile these words had brought up in your face.

“Who would that be?” you inquired and his eyes got darker suddenly. He came closer to you and placed his hands on your waist.

“You want to know? Make a wish, darling, and it might come true tonight.”

Without much thinking, you leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. You didn’t have to wait long for his reply. He returned the favour, deepening the desire and closing his arms around your body to pull you closer. You felt some kind of unknown heat flooding your body and it was difficult to find a moment to breathe with him. His heart was racing in his chest and you felt it clearly against your own.

The moment didn’t last long, unfortunately. A familiar smell of burning wood reached your nostrils and you moved away from him.

“Is the tree on fire?” you tried to get a glimpse of the decorations behind Negan’s back.

“Holy shit!” he shouted and run out of the room to get some water to put out the fire.

“Ho ho ho, you idiot,” you chuckled, tracing your lips with your fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
